Episode 1409 (5th December 1989)
Jack loses it with his boss and pours a container of baked beans over his head. Elsewhere, Amos ropes Frank into helping to organise the village play. Plus, Nick attempts to blackmail Alan. Plot Alan agrees to let Nick stay on at the cottage for a while but refuses to employ him, despite Nick's attempts at blackmail. Amos goes to interview Frank for the Hotten Courier. Kate tells Joe that she didn't mean what she said about not wanting a baby, insisting she was just upset about Rachel. Frank tells Amos that his wife, Kim, will be arriving next week along with their daughter, Zoe, who's coming home for Christmas from training to be a vet at university. Jack embarrasses Sid in the chip shop by giving him a piece of mind in front of the customers when Donna burns herself. Amos pulls Frank into helping to organise a village play for the New Year. Jack loses patience with Sid and pours cold beans all over him in front of the customers, quitting his job in the process. Joe arrives just in time to witness the scene. Amos ropes Henry into helping organise the play with him and Frank. Kate tells David that Rachel still has a chance of getting into university if she buckles down with her work after visiting her headmaster. Seth becomes suspicious of David's motives for remaining in Beckindale. Kathy invites Nick to stay at 3 Demdyke Row and he accepts. Rachel bumps into Pete and Lynn leaving a travel agents. A delighted Lynn tells her they're going away on a second honeymoon to Morocco. Joe asks Jack of his plans now he's left the chip shop. Henry asks Annie if he can spend Christmas at the farm and is pleased when she agrees. Jack tells Joe he wants to return to the farm but he knows Joe doesn't want him. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Seth - Stan Richards *Kate Sugden - Sally Knyvette *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Pete Whiteley - Jim Millea *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *David Hughes - Martyn Whitby *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith (uncredited) Guest cast *Sid Flower - Patrick Durkin *Donna - Sue McCormick Places *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse front hallway/stairs, yard and kitchen *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *3 Demdyke Row - Living room *Victoria Cottage - Front room *Home Farm - Grounds *Unknown chip shop *Back Lane, Farsley, Leeds *Fish & Game Farm *Town Street, Farsley, Leeds Notes *A man at Home Farm speaking to Frank Tate is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 17th October 2013. Memorable dialogue Sid Flower: "Where do you think you're going?" Jack Sugden: "Oh, for God's sake, Sid, Donna's burned herself, we've got to make sure she's OK." Sid Flower: "It's just a splash, get on with your work." Jack Sugden: "Go and get the first aid box, Donna, I'll be through in a minute." (angrily, to Sid) "Now, listen to me, you cringing mediocrity, unless you start to show something approaching good manners to that girl, the fish won't be the only things that get battered in this place. Now, you'll have to manage on your own. OK?" --- Sid Flower: "What do you think you're doing standing here? Donna, get some more chicken on, and while you're at it, sort out tonight's chips, you big fat lump." Jack Sugden: "Oi, can't you be pleasant for once? You pay peanuts, you might at least treat your staff decently." Sid Flower: "I don't pay you to give us lectures. Now heat them beans up, or you're out that door." Jack Sugden: (chuckling) "That's the best offer I've had all week." Sid Flower: "Get on with your work, pick them beans up or else." Jack Sugden: "Don't tempt me." (Joe enters the chip shop) Sid Flower: "I said, pick them beans up." Jack Sugden: "You want beans? I'll give you beans." (Jack pours beans all over Sid, much to the amusement of Donna and the customers) Category:1989 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD